jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hochzeit von Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala
250px|miniatur|Anakin und Padmé heiraten in dem Ferienhaus [[Varykino.]] Die Hochzeit von Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala war eine Hochzeit zwischen dem Jedi-Padawan Anakin Skywalker und der Senatorin Padmé Amidala. Sie fand im Jahr 22 VSY auf Naboo im Seenland statt. Die Trauung des Brautpaares wurde auf dem Balkon von Varykino, dem Landsitz der Familie Naberrie, von Maxiron Agolerga, einem hohen Würdenträger und Pontifex der Brotherhood of Cognizanc Naboos, vollzogen. Als Trauzeugen fungierten nur die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, da niemand von der Hochzeit erfahren durfte, weil sonst Anakin aus dem Jedi-Orden verwiesen worden wäre und Padmé nicht mehr erlaubt gewesen wäre, als Senatorin zu dienen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Anakin und Padmé trafen sich das erste Mal im Jahre 32 VSY auf dem Planeten Tatooine. Obwohl Anakin damals erst neun Jahre alt und Padmé ebenfalls weitaus jünger als zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit war, empfanden die beiden bereits damals eine große Zuneigung füreinander. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gab Padmé sich als Zofe aus, war aber in Wahrheit die Königin von Naboo, was Anakin nicht wusste. Vor der Schlacht von Naboo gab Padmé sich vor Boss Nass und den Gungans als wahre Königin Amidala von Naboo zu erkennen und so kämpften Amidala und die Gungans zusammen und können am Ende die Zweite Schlacht von Naboo für sich entscheiden. Als Anakin Padmé zehn Jahre später wiedersah, freute er sich sehr darüber, sie wiederzusehen. Allerdings hatte Anakin das Gefühl, dass Padmé nicht das für ihn empfinde, was er für sie empfand. Im Rahmen eines Auftrages begleitete Anakin Padmé nach Naboo, um sie dort vor Attentätern zu schützen. Auf Naboo küssten sich Padmé und Anakin das erste Mal, wenngleich Padmé sich danach fürchtete und zu bedenken gab, dass sie dies niemals in der Öffentlichkeit tun könnten. Als Padmé und Anakin jedoch auf dem Planeten Geonosis von den Separatisten gefangen genommen und dem Tode verantwortet werden sollten, gestand Padmé Anakin ihre Liebe. Schließlich plante sie ihre Heirat auf Naboo, nachdem beide vom Jedi-Orden gerettet worden waren. Verlauf miniatur|Padmé im Brautkleid.|left Die Hochzeit fand im Jahr 22 VSY in Padmés Ferienhaus auf Varykino statt. Nachdem Anakin und Padmé von Geonosis zurückgekehrt waren, begaben sie sich umgehend nach Naboo. Da die Hochzeit um jeden Preis geheim gehalten werden musste, vertrauten sie sich dem Würdenträger und Pontifex der Brotherhood of Cognizanc Maxiron Agolerga an, der sich umgehend nach Varykino begab, um das junge Paar zu trauen. Einzig die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO waren anwesende Gäste, da Padmé und Anakin keinen anderen ins Vertrauen zogen. Auf der Hochzeit war Padmé mit einem weißen Kleid gekleidet, während Anakin in seinen gewöhnlichen Jedi-Gewändern anwesend war. Nachdem sie von Agolerga getraut worden waren, küssten sich die beiden und schauten auf den See hinaus. Agolerga wie auch R2-D2 und C-3PO zogen sich zurück, um das Paar nicht zu stören. Folgen Gegen Ende der Klonkriege wurde Anakin von Visionen geplagt, die ihm vorgaukelten, Padmé werde direkt nach der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes sterben. Als Padmé im neunten Monat schwanger war, kam es in den Klonkriegen zur großen Wende, denn der Oberste Kanzler Sheev Palpatine gab sich als Sith-Lord Darth Sidious zu erkennen, veranlasste die Ausführung der Order 66 und machte Anakin zu seinem neuen Schüler – Darth Vader. Dieser gab sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht hin, da Sidious ihm weismachte, dass er nur so die Fähigkeit hätte, Padmé vor dem Tod zu retten. Vader reiste nach Mustafar, um die Mitglieder des Rates der Separatisten zu töten. Für Padmé, die von alldem nichts wusste und die von Anakins Freund und Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi mit der Wahrheit über Anakin konfrontiert wurde, brach eine Welt zusammen. Als sie nach Mustafar reiste, um Anakin ihre Ängste mitzuteilen, schmuggelte sich Obi-Wan unbemerkt an Bord ihres Raumschiffes. Als sie auf Mustafar ankam und Anakin dort antraf, erzählte er ihr von seinen Plänen, Palpatine, der jetzt als Imperator bekannt war, zu stürzen und eine Galaxis nach ihren Vorstellungen zu schaffen. Padmé konnte jedoch nicht glauben, so etwas von ihrem Ehemann zu hören. Die Situation eskalierte, als Obi-Wan aus dem Raumschiff trat und mit seiner Anwesenheit Anakin, welcher der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, so sehr in Rage brachte, dass er blind vor Zorn seine Ehefrau mit der Macht bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit würgte. Als Obi-Wan sie zu dem Meteoriten Polis Massa brachte, wo sich eine Krankenstation der Kallidahin befand, war sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen schon halb tot. Die anwesenden Medi-Droiden vermuteten, dass sie ihren Lebenswillen verloren hatte, da sie ihren liebsten Menschen im Leben verloren hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Kinder Luke und Leia Skywalker zur Welt gebracht hatte, starb Padmé Amidala. Da die beiden neugeborenen Zwillinge machtsensitiv waren, wurde Padmé einige Sekunden vor ihrem Tod selbst machtsensitiv und wurde das machtsensitivste Lebewesen aller Zeiten. Obi-Wan nahm die Kinder an sich, Leia wurde von Senator Bail Prestor Organa und dessen Frau Breha adoptiert und wuchs als Prinzessin auf Alderaan auf, während Luke bei seinem Onkel Owen Lars und seiner Tante Beru auf deren Feuchtfarm auf Tatooine aufwuchs. Nachdem Padmé gestorben war, wurde ihre Leichnam auf Naboo beigesetzt. Padmé wirkt im ihren Sarg weiterhin hochschwanger. Zudem hält sie das Amulett, dass Anakin vor langer Zeit für sie geschnitzt hatte. Vor ihrem Tod erzählte sie Obi-Wan, dass noch Gutes in ihren Ehemann Anakin steckt. Als 18 VSY der imperiale Inquisitor Malorum Nachforschungen über Padmé Amidalas Tod und die scheinbar ungeborenen Kinder anstellte, entdeckte er Ungereimtheiten. Als er diesen nachging, tötete er Padmé Amidalas Großmutter und traf an dem Ort, an dem Darth Maul den Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn tötete, auf den ehemaligen Jedi Ferus Olin. Als der schwach machtsensitive Inquisitor ein rotes Lichtschwert zog und damit auf Olin losging, wehrte sich dieser und verletzte den Inquisitor tödlich. Da er schon wusste, dass Darth Vader und Padmé verheiratet waren und Padmé die zwei Kinder schon geboren hatte, gingen diese Geheimnisse mit ihm unter. Hinter den Kulissen * Während der Hochzeit wurde Anakin von Hayden Christensen und Padmé von Natalie Portman dargestellt. * Die Hochzeit selbst erscheint eigentlich nur am Ende von Episode II, zieht ihre Nachwirkungen jedoch bis in verschiedene Romane und Filme. Quellen * * * *''Der letzte Jedi'' – Tod auf Naboo * *Art Work zu Episode III – Die Rache der Sith en:Wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala es:Boda de Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala fi:Anakin Skywalkerin ja Padmé Amidalan häät Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Hochzeiten Kategorie:Legends